mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Way Galaxy
Rainbow Way Galaxy '''is the final main level of Super Mario 64: Star Revenge and Redone. Even though there are stages which take place in main level slots (Path to Second Overworld is course 15 and SMB 1-1 is course 14), they only contain one star (though in order to get to the final Bowser, you need all of them). This level is on the second floor of the Starenemy castle. Just go through the pipe outside of the last course and avoid all the Starenemy Amps on this level of the fort. As the name implies, this course is a level set in outer space. It is composed of many islands connected by rainbow bridges. Besides the couple of grassy islands, there is mountain that encompasses a lot of the stage. The level also extends very high up; needing a cannon to reach the second half of it.The terrain is very diverse, having an area with ice and even including a volcanic section. Most of the portions of the level stem from one central platform where there are bridges that lead to the volcano, an icy slope, and floating platforms which leads to the cannon. From the cannon Mario can reach a couple of disjointed platforms and also shoot to the start of (though there is another, more consistent way to reach here) the mountainous path which leads to the very top of the galaxy. This level also is the least changed level of the entire game when compared to the original. The stars are in the same order, nothing is really made simpler or more difficult, and even the red coins are in the same places. The only real difference is that the Starenemy Fly guys have been replaced with various other enemies. Levels '''Star 1: The Big Star Rampage / When a Big Star Attacks Mario must face off against the Starenemy Big Boo, located on top of an icy slope. Head up the first rainbow bridge to reach a small island with a small lava river going though it. Jump across it and run up the next rainbow bridge going higher, which leads to the center of the level. Take the bridge in the center (between a wavy bridge and a floating platform) which leads to an icy slope. Just like in Water Walley, there are a couple of platforms jutting out of it that Mario must use to reach the top. Cross the next rainbow bridge to appear under the Giant Stars arena. Be careful when jumping up the rainbow platforms that lead to it, as not only are there homing fires from Kuromames on it, but the Big Boo can also hit Mario easily. The fight is the same besides two small aspects. Firstly, as mentioned above, there are 3 Kuromames in the arena. Secondly, since the Big Boo is now a Star, its hitbox is very tricky to identify. It extends in front of him more than its sprite shows, so ground pound, slide kick, or punch earlier than you normally would. After it is hit three times, it releases the star at the end of a windy icy path behind the arena. Long jump to the icy bridge, avoid all the boos, and collect the star. In the Original game, defeating a boo will show a message about how there is a secret area with a bunch of red coins and 7 in each. After killing all of them, it says the Big Boo has arrived. There is only one big boo in this stage, so do not bother looking for a second one. Star 2: Shooting Through Space / Shoot to the Infinity Mario must use the cannon to grab a star suspended in space. Get to the central platform and jump up the suspended platforms instead of taking the other two bridges. This leads to a bigger platform with a castle pillar on it. Take the next floating platform to reach a grassy staircase which leads to the cannon. In the original only Mario must find a bob-omb buddy to open the cannon. Happily, it is on a small ledge off the right side of the stairs. Go into the cannon and shoot to the far grey wall where the close arrow points to. On this platform there is another cannon. Aim into space at the star and collect it. Star 3: Hot Cave Exploration / Into the Space Volcano Requires Metal Cap! '''Mario must explore the interior of the galaxy. Head back to the center of the stage and go up the first, windy rainbow bridge to the left. This bridge waves up and down before heading into the mountain. After sliding down a steep slope, Mario must jump across several pillar to reach a small shoot. Jump down it (make sure you do not fall into the lava behind it by bonking against the side) and head past the Starenemy Snufits, and a small island with a Metal Cap should be in sight. Grab the cap and lava bounce up the lavafall next to the box to find the star at the very top. '''Star 4: Orange Coins of the Galaxy / Galactic Coin Collecting Mario must collect the 8 coins scattered around the Galaxy. There are none in the volcano and only 1 at the very start of the path leading to the top. Also, the locations are pretty much the exact same in both versions. The locations are as follows: # Across some Rainbow blocks next to the start # Before going up the second bridge that leads to the central platform, there is a small bridge on the side of the wall that leads to a coin, and eventually a giant square platform in the distance. # On top of the icy slop that leads to star 1 against a wall # Against a brick column on the central platform. In the original you have to long jump over a gap where in the remake it is against the side. # After crossing the rainbow blocks that lead to the cannon, there is a coin behind a wide brick column # Use the cannon to shoot to the first stone platform with the arrow (save this one for last) # Before the icy mountain path that leads to the top of the galaxy, there is a small rainbow bridge that leads to a platform with the coin. To get here either use the cannon for jump down from the rainbow path with boos that lead to star 1. # Directly at the start of the icy mountain path there is a coin above lava When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on a unique part of the level. Using the cannon to get to the first platform with the arrow, there is a rainbow path that leads to a floating platform. The darker patches are platforms, though, with an accurate triple jump, Mario can also make it to the top. DO NOT TRY TO USE THE CANNON, AS THERE IS AN INVISIBLE WALL IN BETWEEN THE CANNON AND STAR SPAWN. Star 5: Top of the Galaxy / The Galaxy's Top Mario just reach the peak of the giant galaxy. There are multiple ways to reach the start of this path. The easiest way is to go to the long rainbow path where Star 1 was and jump down or shoot from the cannons (it is much easier from the cannon on the 2nd platform with the arrow). The platform where it starts is the a long octagonal pillar that is above the grassy platform with the small lava stream going through it. From here Mario must get conquer a bunch of trials in this icy and lava filled path. After jumping over the small lava stream, jump up the steep icy slope on the right side. Now Mario must use timed blocks to cross lava. There is not much time, but there are plenty of blocks. Afterwards, carefully jump up the small ledge (it is unbearable), avoiding the Kuromame, and head up the long rainbow bridge. After jumping across 2 floating rainbow platforms (the last of which has a Kuromame on it), you will reach the star if in the Redone version, or a sign notifying him to check here for star 6. Mario can further climb up the mountain to reach the actual peak with the star if in the original or a Blue Coin Switch in the Redone (not that it is needed). Star 6: Hidden Star of the Galaxy / The Secret of the Rainbows '''Requires Wing Cap! '''Mario must fly to a hidden platform with the star. When exploring the starting platform, one might have noticed a weird ledge near the back edge under the platform. Until now there is no way to reach it. In order get the Wing Cap, Mario must climb all the way to the top of the galaxy. Directly bellow the peak is a small grassy cave with the cap. Fly all the way down to the starting platform and land on the platform bellow it to gain the final main star in the game. Alrernatively, if playing SR1, Mario can hop on the Starenemy Fly Guy on the main rainbow path and glide to the star platform. Enemies * "!" Box Goomba * "!" Giant Goomba * Starenemy Snufit * Starenemy Boo * Kuromame * Starenemy Fly Guy (SR1) Trivia * The stage seems to be inspired by both the Mario Kart and Mario Galaxy series ** Rainbow Road is a reoccurring track in the Mario Kart series where the racers race across a rainbow in outer space *** Not only do the bridges represent this, but the music in this game (AND in the remake in the sequel) are from a Rainbow Road track. ** This stage slightly resembled Freezeframe galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 1, since half is covered in ice and the other half is a volcano. * The message that spawns when you kill a Boo in the original is the same message that appears on a sign in the Slide Stage, both referring to the Final Challenge of the castle. Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Location Category:Outer Space Category:Volcanic Area Category:Mountains Category:Music-Mario Kart Category:Location Category:Snowscape